


Rey Theory Variant - Secrets

by jairyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Star Wars - Freeform, otp, rey theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jairyn/pseuds/jairyn
Summary: So, this is a little different than my normal stories. The Rey Theory (Legacy of Light) was supposed to weave in and out of what we know to be canon, whereas these variants are stories that I wished had happened based on my theory. This one starts halfway through chapter 6 in the original story (also posted).Ahsoka braves telling Anakin about their child after finding him on the lower levels of Coruscant. Anakin struggles to handle the news and starts fighting with himself about what he wants and how to handle it. After seeking advice from the Chancellor, his world comes crashing down. Can he let her go or will he ultimately become the father Ahsoka knows he can be? And is a three month old baby enough to save him from himself?





	1. Truth

            Nyx came back into the shop fuming and Ahsoka looked up from the speeder she’d been fixing. “What happened to you?” she asked with a laugh. 

            “I just ran into a Jedi with no manners whatsoever. He walked right into me on the street and rather than apologizing, he had the nerve to tell me I was in the way.” Ahsoka wiped her hands off on a cloth and took Ashla from him. She smiled down at her baby and kissed her on the top of the head. She gurgled up at her. 

            “A Jedi?” she asked finally realizing what he was talking about. “In this neighborhood?”

            “Yeah. I wondered the same thing. I thought the lower levels of Coruscant were beneath them. Probably some scumbag hiding in our cantinas, making trouble for the rest of us.” Nyx responded in annoyance throwing his bag down on the counter. 

            “What did he look like?” she asked before she could stop and think if Nyx would wonder why she cared. She held her breath. 

            “I don’t know, he was tall and had long hair and a mechanical hand. And he thought he was better than everyone else.” Nyx started picking up crates and stacking them in a corner. Her heart was racing. _Anakin? He was down here?_ She struggled to catch her breath. “What’s the matter with you?” he asked taking a break from what he was doing and looking over at her. 

            “I just remembered, I need to run an errand.” She replied quickly, throwing the wrap around her shoulders and placing her daughter snug inside against her chest. “I’ll be right back.” Nyx just shrugged and went back to what he was doing. She had never been more grateful he couldn’t sense feelings. 

            She slipped out the back door, opening her senses. Nyx had said he was headed towards the cantinas. No surprise there. First rule of finding scumbags was to check the bars. As she headed in that direction, carefully keeping an eye on her surroundings so he didn’t sneak up on her, she couldn’t stop thinking about how much she’d missed him. She paused a moment to run her hand along the baby she carried. Maybe she could finally tell him the truth. Maybe he’d understand. Maybe he’d even forgive her for leaving. Maybe he’d even take her back. 

            She caught sight of a towering figure in a robe heading into the Green Glowstone Tavern. Her breath caught in her throat. She looked at the building next to her and climbed her way up to the roof, perching herself so she could watch the entrance for when he came back out. He exited about ten minutes later, looked around and headed in the direction she’d come from. 

            She could feel his energy again. It was intoxicating. Why did she still miss him so much? He was angry about something. She ducked behind a vent as he stopped and glanced up in her direction, hoping he hadn’t seen her. _This is stupid._ She’d wanted to see him hadn’t she? Why was she hiding from him? And if she could sense him, likely, he could sense her too. Swallowing hard, she risked a glance around the barrier and saw that he’d continued down the street. 

            She jumped from roof to roof, swinging across pipes and landing lightly. Surprised that Ashla was sleeping calmly through all of this. He turned down an alley and she moved across the roof to get a better vantage point. He stopped at the end. He was alone. Now was her chance. She touched Ashla on the head and leapt off the building landing softly about ten yards away. She took a deep breath, he had his back to her. Her throat felt tight. She wanted him to meet their child. She wanted him to know the truth. Why was she so nervous? Why were her feet rooted to the spot? She stared at him with longing. He was so close she just had to reach out…

            She dove behind a dumpster when he spun around. Had he seen her? Had he sensed her? She tried to hush the child in her arms who’d finally stirred. She heard footsteps coming towards her hiding place. She pushed back against the wall. But then she heard the unmistakable beep of his commlink. She brought her hands to her face to hide the tears as she heard Senator Amidala’s familiar voice. When he answered, he sounded farther away than she’d thought he was. He must have decided no one was there. 

            She took a shaky breath. This was her only chance. If she didn't do it now, she'd lose him forever. She blinked slowly and stood up. Walking out from behind the cover. He looked up. "Uh... Padmé... I'll have to call you back." He said and clicked his commlink off.

            They stared at each other for a long time. It was like they were communicating only through their eyes. She'd expected him to be angry. To run with accusations. Maybe not even want to see her. But the silence dragged on and he didn’t speak.

 

\---

 

            He stared at the figure in the shadows. He knew it was Ahsoka, not just because of the unmistakable outline of her head, but he could feel her. He’d been feeling for awhile. She had been following him, but for whatever reason, she’d chosen not to reveal herself. He wasn’t sure why.

            She didn’t speak, but she felt different, something was _off_ about her. Why wasn’t he running to her? Hadn’t he just been thinking how much he’d missed her? But she left him. He felt bitterness rise up in his throat. He wanted to shout at her, to be angry. To tell her off, that he’d never take her back after she turned her back on him after all he’d done for her. He didn’t want to be angry with her, but he was. He was angry that she’d left. Angry that she wasn’t still there by his side. Angry at the order for throwing her out. Angry that she didn’t come back when she had the chance. The whole damn thing made him angry.

            But she stayed in the shadows, her face obscured by the tall buildings and dim light of the alleyway. His own emotions clouding his ability to read hers. And then before he could react, she turned and ran.

            “Ahsoka!” he shouted, chasing after her. He pursued her through the lower levels, keeping his eye on her back. She dodged the crowds, climbed buildings and disappeared into one of the many sewer tunnels.

            He didn’t stop to think why he was chasing her. He should have let her go if she didn’t want to talk but following after her had been pure instinct. Where was she leading him?

            And then he screeched to a halt as she stood, silhouetted against the lights from the passage to the core. It finally dawned on him where they were. This was the same place he’d chased her to before, when she’d been on the run. Was she really going to jump again? What game was she playing? She stood there watching him sadly. He saw her shoulders rise and fall as she caught her breath.

            “Why did you bring me here?” he demanded. “Why did you run?”

            “So we could be alone,” she whispered. And then he saw the bundle she was carrying on her chest move. He stared at it, mouth agape. His heart raced as he watched her peel back the fabric and reveal a tiny head and then a tiny hand, and another tiny hand. He instinctively went to back up, but before he could move she placed the baby in his arms.

            He felt his chest tighten, he gazed at it in fear. It wiggled against him, fussing a bit and then it looked up at him with big blue eyes. His mouth went dry as a million thoughts flooded his tired brain. He has a child with Ahsoka. That’s why she left the order. But what about his wife? What about the Jedi? What about the war? He didn’t want to be a father. He didn’t know how to be a father. The closest role model in that regard was the Chancellor. Panic rose. This changed everything. This messed everything up. He couldn’t take this, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be what she wanted. They never should have done it.

            He looked up to see her watching him. He finally understood why she’d seemed off. She wasn’t a teenager anymore. She’d grown years in the short amount of time since she’d been gone. He didn’t want to leave her alone, she deserved better, but he wasn’t ready for this. Not now, probably not ever. It had been his job to stand by her no matter what, but now he couldn’t.

            Without saying a word, she snatched the child back from him and tucked it in the wrap she was wearing. It started crying and she did nothing to comfort it. Then she brushed past him, back the way they’d come in. “I just wanted you to know.” She said, her tone salty. And then she vanished. The baby’s cry echoing in the pipes and his head.

            He should follow her. He should say sorry. He should promise her something… but to his shame, he let her go. He stood rooted to the spot long after she was gone. The child had cried almost as though it had known he’d refused to accept it. Would he ever forget the sound? A lump formed in his throat, it was difficult to breathe. She had to have known how hard it must be for him. Had she just expected him to throw everything away to help raise a child he’d never wanted?

            As soon as the thought hit him, he doubled over in pain, falling on his hands and knees in the shallow water of the sewer pipe. His mom had ended up with him, probably not wanting him. The Jedi order barely tolerated him, not wanting him either. In fact, had it not been for Qui-Gon, he likely would have been thrown out with the trash. And what had made him take Ahsoka as a padawan in the first place? Because he’d known what it was like to not be wanted. She’d thrown everything away for a child she’d probably never wanted too. And what was he doing right now? Refusing to take it. To take her back.

            He threw up before he could catch himself.


	2. Advice

           It was several hours before he’d managed to recover enough to return to the temple. His mind and stomach still reeling from the news. The cry haunted him, like a broken holorecording. Ahsoka had put on a strong face, but he knew he hurt her too. She’d never forgive him for that, he was sure. He didn’t deserve to be forgiven for that. She’d reached out to him and he’d let her down.

           He heard someone clear their throat and he looked up to see Obi wan standing there. Oh great, just what he needed.

           “Did you find the arms dealer?” his old master asked.

           “No,” he answered simply, hoping he’d just leave him alone.

           “Then where have you been? Why do you smell, awful? And why are you so troubled?”

           So much for being left alone. “I ran into Ahsoka,” he said, half wanting to tell his master the truth, but knowing he couldn’t.

           “Anakin, you have to let her go. She made her choice, it’s for the best.” He took the tone, preparing for another lecture.

           He straightened. “No, it’s not! And I wish everyone would stop saying that! Just go away.” He angrily slammed the button to open the door to his room and went inside. He half expected him to follow, but he didn’t. He fell face first on the bed, exhausted and angry. He felt Obi wan leave, surprised he wasn’t getting in trouble for his attitude tonight.

           And then before he could give it a second thought, he bounded out of bed and headed to the Chancellor’s office.

 

\---

 

           He shouldn’t have called on him so late, but he didn’t know who else to turn to. He couldn’t tell his wife that he had a child with someone else. He couldn’t tell his master that he’d gotten Ahsoka pregnant, that’s why she left. And he certainly couldn’t tell the council that. Besides, the Chancellor was the only one that knew the truth about his relationship with Padmé.

           His mind was still buzzing with what he’d told him. He’d suggested Ahsoka wanted something from him, that’s why she’d revealed the truth in such a way. And the only way to handle it was to tell her she wasn’t getting anything from him. And probably it would be for the best if she left Coruscant. The Chancellor was right, the last thing he needed right now was a distraction that could cost thousands of losses in this war. Besides, once Ahsoka was gone, well, he could forget about the whole ordeal. He could refocus on the war and his wife and the life that he was building. It was just one stupid mistake, people make mistakes all the time, right? Well, never again. And he certainly wouldn’t make it worse by throwing away everything because of it.

           He turned the corner and walked straight into Obi wan, who was leaning against the wall wearing street clothes. “What in the…?” He stopped when his master crossed his arms and straightened. “Did you follow me?”

           “No,” Obi wan said distractedly. “I went to go see Ahsoka.” Anakin sucked in a breath. “Since you wouldn’t talk to me, I wanted to know what upset you so badly.”

           “And?” he asked, his throat going dry again.

           “She was worried about you when I told her you’d returned so upset. She said she hadn’t meant to distract you. But I wish you’d told me the truth,” Obi wan said.

           “I didn’t know how to explain it,” Anakin said cautiously wondering why his master was so calm about the news.

           “Explain what? That you guys chatted for awhile and then parted ways? Hardly anything to be so upset about.” He stared at Obi wan in disbelief. He didn’t know? Ahsoka didn’t tell him the truth? “Of course, allowing yourself to catch up with an old friend when you were on a mission was highly inappropriate, but from the sound of it, the things you talked about shouldn’t have upset you so badly, so what I want to know, Anakin, is why couldn’t you just tell me that? Why did I have to go to Coruscant’s underbelly to hear something like that?” He couldn’t believe it. How had Obi wan, venerated Jedi master, gone to see Ahsoka, with a child, their child no less, and not even suspect that his former padawan had done something inappropriate? He wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or concerned that Ahsoka had hid the truth so easily from him. Unless he was goading him into spilling the beans.

           “It was a shock, I suppose. To see her again,” Anakin answered vaguely. “Unresolved emotions.” He doubted Obi wan would question that statement at all.

           “Okay, well, clearly I’m not going to get any more information out of you.” His master threw up his hands in annoyance. “She wanted me to give you this.” He dropped a holodisk in Anakin’s hand.

           “Did you listen to it?” he asked Obi wan.

           “No, but I expect you to tell me what it says.” With that, his master turned and disappeared back in the direction of the temple. Anakin stared at the disk, wondering what Ahsoka sent. Probably the demands the Chancellor said she likely had. Except that, she’d had the perfect opportunity to reveal the truth to Obi wan. To mess up his chances as a Jedi. If she wanted to blackmail him, why didn’t she just do that?

           Once he was back in his room at the temple and had locked the door behind him, he finally picked up the disk to listen to it. A small transparent blue image of Ahsoka appeared in his hand. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry,” the recording said. “I’ve spent months debating with myself about telling you the truth and time and time again I told myself it was better not to. But then when Nyx returned after running into you, I guess I had a moment of weakness. I thought nothing of the potential consequences, I just wanted to see you again. I wanted you to know. And… well… we saw how well that went.” He watched her look down at her feet, and felt tears pool in his eyes. “I thought you should know that I’m leaving Coruscant. I don’t know where I’m going yet, I guess I’ll figure it out on the way. Two moments of weakness led to this, I never meant to hurt you. But I promise I won’t be weak again. Take care of yourself. Goodbye, Anakin.” And just like that, the image faded, and he stared at the round disk in his hands.

           He’d expected a demand, anger, something. Something other than goodbye. It felt so final. It felt… _wrong_. The Chancellor had told him he’d be better off if Ahsoka left. Out of sight, out of mind. But maybe the Chancellor didn’t know everything after all.


	3. Ahsoka's Goodbye

           Ahsoka paced her room, even knowing her restlessness could wake the baby. She couldn't help it. She hated herself for her weakness tonight. She hated how badly she'd wanted to run to someone who didn't miss her. Sometimes dreaming about him was the only way she got through. She missed the way he'd felt up against her. She longed to touch him again. To be touched by him. She wished she could just call him up, but that was out the window now.

           What had she expected? That he’d hold their beautiful baby girl, and everything would be alright? That he’d take one look at her and never want to leave her side? She was foolish, full of childish delusions and fantasies. He’d chased after her, despite not making any move when she’d appeared. But she’d felt nothing but fear from him from the moment he saw the child on. She’d waited too long, hoping against hope, that the longer he held her, the more likely he was to change his mind. It had changed her mind after all. She’d been scared at first too. But Ashla had been a gift. Holding her made her feel like everything was right with the world. Even though it wasn’t.

           They never should have done it. If anyone knew, they'd tell her so. But as she stopped pacing long enough to look down at Ashla's sleeping face she knew that 'should have' or 'shouldn't have' meant nothing to her now. She just wished he could be here. She wished he wanted to be. She wished... things were different. 

           Despite Nyx's initial concerns about the baby, he'd stepped up tremendously to help. He'd offer to hold her. To take her for walks. Even to change her diapers. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he didn't hate children as much as he claimed. But there were times she'd get overly sensitive about the way he treated her like his own daughter. Times she literally had to smack herself, so she wouldn't snatch Ashla out of his arms and go hide in her room. Each time thinking to herself, she's not yours, she's Anakin's! The most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. Don't you dare think you're worthy!

           She didn't know why she felt that way. Maybe it was a mixture of hormones and longing. Maybe she was tired from restless nights and adjusting to life as a new parent away from the temple. All she knew, was that she ached for him. She'd resisted reaching for him in the force, afraid of him finding out the truth. He'd moved on. She'd remind herself. Well that wasn't entirely true. He'd never been hers to begin with. And she wasn't sure if she was lucky or cursed to have had that one magical night. If she'd known the hole it would create in her, the way she'd never be satisfied again... maybe she would've stopped herself from meeting his dare. But then again, she stopped to stare out the window in the direction of the temple. Maybe not. 

           And then Obi wan had appeared on their doorstep. If he’d suspected anything, he hid it well. Telling her that Anakin had returned to the temple upset and angry after having talked to her. She’d felt so guilty, she felt, _sick_. It was too close for comfort.

           She’d told him they just talked, too many things had gone unresolved. Too much pain and emotion. She hadn’t meant to distract him from the mission. Obi wan had accepted her words. He left without hearing or seeing Ashla. From the moment she’d returned to Nyx’s shop, before Obi wan had even appeared, she knew she had to leave Coruscant. Her need, the truth… it had endangered him. It had put him in a perilous situation, and she would not be the reason he was kicked out of the order. She’d made him a recording. She intended to drop it off for him before she left. But then Obi wan had come and she’d sent it back with him.

           Ashla stirred and she scooped her up before she could cry. Throwing her full attention on her baby again. She nursed her, playing with her tiny hands, admiring the feel of her soft skin against her own. She relaxed into the primal love and instinct that her daughter ignited in her. It was hard to believe she was three months old already. Where had the time gone?

           She laid back against the pillow, exhaustion kicking in. She cradled Ashla in her arms protectively, so she continued to nurse while she drifted off. She was grateful when her baby was hungry at this hour, often nursing her was the only thing soothing enough to put her to sleep.

 

\---

 

           She woke early and gathered her meager belongings. She snuck out, leaving only a note for Nyx. She couldn’t say goodbye, not really. Saying it to Anakin in a holorecording had been hard enough. She locked the door behind her, threw up her hood and disappeared into the gathering crowd headed towards the station.

           She had no idea why she was so on edge. She had a right to go anywhere she chose now, but she glanced around nervously anyways.

           She bought the ticket off the planet and waited in line to board the shuttle. For now, she was going to a neutral system. From there, she’d pick one and hope for the best.

           She stared out the window trying to ignore the weight she felt leaving. Was she running away? Yeah, she was. She’d told Anakin she wouldn’t be weak again, but if she stayed here, surely she would be. But somewhere deep inside she hoped… that if he wanted to find her, he would. Maybe it was foolish, he had no way to do so. She’d left him no clues, only that she was leaving. She absentmindedly scanned the crowd below. Watching the people wave to their loved ones as it departed. She felt so empty. The only face she’d give anything to see right now wouldn’t be waving goodbye like he couldn’t wait for her to return.

           She pulled down the shade and sat back. Last night there’d been a thousand possibilities. This morning… one. If she hadn’t of gone after him, she wouldn’t have to run away now. If hitting her head against the wall wouldn’t disturb her baby, she’d have done it. She was such an idiot.

           Jedi aside, he had Padmé. He loved Padmé. And even though he too had made the choice to take their relationship too far, she’d never win over her. She’d been pining over Lux and slept with her master. And even though Anakin was the one she’d truly wanted… well now she had neither of them. _Way to go_. She half wondered if she returned to Onderon to see Lux, what he’d do. Would he still be interested in her? Especially now that she has a child? She dismissed the thought. It would be better to go somewhere no one knew her.


	4. Letting Go

           Anakin stood in the park watching the departing shuttles. He’d seen Ahsoka board one to Mandalore. He’d almost run forward to stop it from leaving, but he hadn’t. He could still catch her there. A Jedi ship would get there faster than the public shuttle, but he didn’t move to go after her. He’d replayed her recording at least a dozen times last night, crying to himself. He’d begged sleep to take him, but it had never come. So, he’d come here instead, watching, waiting. Wondering if he’d already missed her, but then a few hours later, she’d appeared.

           She had seemed nervous, unsure about what she was doing. He’d wanted to run to her, beg her not to go. Did leaving feel wrong to her too? If he didn’t stop her on Mandalore, she’d be gone forever. The chances of finding her again were a million to one. Or probably some more ridiculous or precise number that Threepio would have quoted him if he were here.

           Thinking about the gold droid reminded him of Padmé. He’d never called her back after seeing Ahsoka last night. He almost didn’t want to. Could he face her now, knowing the result of what he and Ahsoka had done? She couldn’t sense his feelings in the force like a Jedi, but would she suspect something?

           He’d wanted Ahsoka that night. An uncomfortable truth, he spent an outrageous amount of time hiding from. If Padmé had suspected that, it had never come up. Somewhere deep inside, he still wanted her. He shouldn’t, he knew that. But he did. But a family with her? A child? How had she gone from someone he couldn’t stand, to someone he couldn’t live without?

           He cussed himself out and then took off running towards the Jedi temple. He was probably going to regret this.

           “Where are you going?” Obi wan asked as he raced past him towards the Twilight.

           “I have to go get my padawan back!” he shouted over his shoulder, not bothering to explain anything. He was sure he’d hear about it soon enough.

           Obi wan leapt onto the closing loading ramp and followed him up to the cockpit. “Explain.” He said, but sat down in the copilot seat and helped start the ship. Anakin looked at him sideways before lifting off and flying out of the hanger.

           “If I don’t stop her before she leaves Mandalore, I’ll never see her again. And I can’t live with that,” he said finally, after punching the coordinates into the navcomputer and jumping to lightspeed. If Obi wan was with him, he’d learn the truth soon enough. This wasn’t his intention, but he should have known better than to assume he’d get to leave without a problem. “And frankly master, nothing you say will change my mind.”

           “I didn’t say anything,” Obi wan huffed in annoyance and sat back against the seat.

           “What did Ahsoka tell you, last night anyways?” he asked finally.

           “That she loved you,” Obi wan said softly. Anakin started in surprise and looked over at him. He was stroking his beard and staring out at the stars streaking by. “I do too, that’s why I’m here.”

           “She really said that?” he breathed, his voice cracking.

           “Not in words,” Obi wan replied, glancing over at him. “But I felt it. I knew she was planning on running away. I knew that whatever had happened after you ran into her was why. I knew it was to protect you, and I hoped you’d tell me why. What could have caused her to think that running away was the only way to protect you?”

            Anakin didn’t dare speak. Could he say the words out loud? It didn’t really sound like Obi wan was asking a question.

           Obi wan sighed, “I know you think no one understands you, but you’re wrong, Anakin. The Jedi forbid attachments, but they still exist. All of us have struggled with it in some form or another. What makes us Jedi is rising above things that others can’t. Through belief, through clarity, through the force, we protect others and we serve. Something we can’t do properly when we’re impulsive and emotional; or _distracted_.” He tipped his head in Anakin’s direction.

           “I know,” he said.

           “I know, you know,” Obi wan chuckled. “I’ve said it a thousand times, you’ve had to hear it at least once.”

           “I need her, master.” His voice got small.

           “I know, Anakin,” Obi wan said. “I knew it the moment you both left my sight arguing and came back unwilling to let me train her. Master Yoda said you were ready to train a padawan, but that by giving you one, we were teaching you a lesson in letting go. I went along with his plan, but I knew from the start it would never work. I watched you both from day one. The way you two grew and bonded and in all honesty, I was jealous. I’d been replaced.”

           “Of course not, master!” he replied indignantly. “I still wanted you around.”

           “Then why do you push me away? Because you think I won’t understand? I’m more like you than you think. Every lesson I’ve tried to teach you was hard for me to learn too.”

           “Ahsoka isn’t just my padawan, Obi wan. She’s my friend.” He stopped himself before saying what else. Wondering how Obi wan would react when the truth was finally out.

           “And Padmé? Is she just your friend too?”

           “Maybe. Yes,” he said trying to hide guilt in his voice. To his relief, Obi wan fell silent. But even though he didn’t say the words out loud, he suspected his master knew the truth. Maybe Ahsoka had told him after all.

           “I hope you know what you’re doing, Anakin,” Obi wan said after a long time.

           “Would it make you feel better or worse if I said I didn’t?” Anakin tried to joke, but nearly started crying.

           “Worse. Definitely worse,” his master said quietly. “But since I’m already along for the ride, it doesn’t really matter how I feel.”


	5. The Bounty

           Ahsoka weaved her way through the crowd, trying to make herself small and keep her head down. She hated this. She could go anywhere she wanted and the only place she wanted to go was back to him. She shook herself, _get it out of your head. He didn’t want you, remember? He didn’t want Ashla either._

           She wasn’t sure why she kept looking over her shoulder, why ever since she’d left Coruscant, she didn’t feel safe. Was it because he wasn’t there or something else? But every time she glanced around, she saw nothing suspicious, just people bustling along like her. She stopped in front of the destinations map and scanned it. A dozen people stood there too, all trying to decide where to go.

           The map blurred in front of her as tears threatened to fall. She looked from planet to planet, none of them sounded appealing. People pushed their way around her to get a look and then moved on, but she stood there as though she wasn’t really a part of them. Like the world was moving on without her.

           And then she felt a tickle of awareness. She spun around at the sound of her name. And then the sound of a blaster bolt. And Ashla crying. And then she was on the ground, staring at the smoking hole in the map where her head had just been. She saw, through the endless sea of legs, two people running away. And then she looked up and saw Anakin standing there, his hand outstretched for her to take.

           She didn’t ask why he was there. She didn’t ask what happened. She didn’t ask what was going on. She just let him pull her to her feet and hugged him. Ashla was still crying, fussing in the wrap, tied to her chest. She finally pulled herself together enough to pull back the fabric and try to shush her. Holding her over her shoulder and rocking her, while she stared in the direction of the people she’d seen running away.

           “Are you okay?” Anakin asked over the crowd of people that were whispering and murmuring around her.

           She looked up at him and nodded, still absentmindedly rocking Ashla who had quieted down. Why had someone tried to kill her? Who had gone after them? What was happening? He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her away from the crowd and back to the Twilight. That’s how he’d gotten there so fast. His ship. The one they’d stolen from the Separatists on their first mission together. The one he’d since upgraded to be better than any ship the Jedi had.

           She sat down shakily on the bench and he sat beside her. She’d been in countless dangerous situations throughout the war, but whatever had just happened had left her in shock. One, because it had seemed unprovoked. Two, because she hadn’t had her lightsabers and would not have been able to defend herself. And lastly, because it had almost killed her daughter. She couldn’t think of a single time she’d been more grateful to see him than she was right now.

           She heard footsteps and her attention snapped to the loading ramp. “This bounty hunter has a very interesting story to tell, Anakin.” Obi wan’s voice floated towards her and she stared at him wild eyed as he boarded with a handcuffed alien.

           Anakin was on his feet. “What is that?”

           Obi wan shook the man he was holding. “Tell him what you told me.”

           “I was hired to kill her and her child,” the bounty hunter grumbled, looking down at his feet.

           “Come on. Tell him who hired you,” Obi wan said.

           “The Chancellor,” he replied.

           Ahsoka looked up at Anakin in surprise. He was staring at the man in disbelief. But she felt a surprising mix of anger and hatred welling up in him.

           “You’re lying! Why would the Chancellor hire you?”

           “I ain’t saying no more,” the bounty hunter said stubbornly. Anakin lit his lightsaber and pointed it at the man’s throat. He gulped. “Fine, fine! I’ll tell you! But I want protection!”

           “You’re not in a position to negotiate,” Anakin snarled. Obi wan gave him a warning look.

           “Why did the Chancellor want me dead?” Ahsoka asked, standing up and moving between Anakin and the bounty hunter.

           “He said something about you ruining his plans.”

           “And?” she demanded.

           “I don’t know nothing else!”

           “Talk!” She got real close to his face.

           “He said that Anakin Skywalker couldn’t have a child out there. It would ruin everything he’s been working towards for the past ten years. I swear, I don’t know nothing else! I don’t even know who this Skywalker feller is!”

           She looked up at Anakin, he was staring angrily at the bounty hunter, but she could tell his mind was a million miles away. If she’d not been holding her daughter in that moment, she was pretty sure she would have punched this guy in the face. She looked over him at Obi wan, who, though he had not reacted to what the bounty hunter had said about Anakin having a child, looked troubled. “What could the Chancellor be planning?” he said at last.

           She saw Anakin’s fingers tighten on his lightsaber and was afraid he was going to kill the bounty hunter. She put her hand up on his chest and he looked down at her. His eyes full of fire. Was he angry at her? Was he going to blame her for this? She knew how much he looked up to the Chancellor. Obi wan, pulled the guy back to his feet and locked him in a holding cell.

           Anakin didn’t say anything, turned his back and sat down, starting the ship. She stared at the back of his head for a few minutes and then sat down in the copilot seat. “Anakin?” she whispered.

           He didn’t answer at first, she was afraid of what he’d say when he did. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he said finally and then looked away, refocusing on the task of flying.

           “Ah good, we’re on our way back,” Obi wan said, stepping into the cockpit. “I can’t take anymore of his hollering back there.” He stood behind them, one hand on each of the chairs. She looked up at him nervously. He seemed a little too, um, happy for learning the truth about them. And whatever this new threat means.

           Ashla started crying and Ahsoka looked down. “Uh, excuse me for a few minutes,” she said standing up and scooting past Obi wan. He waved his fingers at her daughter as she passed by.

           She disappeared into the ship quarters, wondering what was going on. This morning, she’d had every intention of running away. And now, she was headed back to Coruscant. And she’d never been more grateful to be heading to the Jedi temple. Even though she was sure she knew what awaited them. The bounty hunter would tell the council his story. They’d ask a lot of questions, including why Anakin and Ahsoka had a child together. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Anakin would likely be dismissed from the order. This was all her fault. She never should have told him. What had she been thinking?


	6. Uncertain Future

           Ahsoka stood nervously with her child, their child, between him and Obi wan. The bounty hunter stood on the other side of him. As he spoke to the council, telling them what he'd told them after catching him, he felt himself filling with dread. When he'd decided to go after Ahsoka, he'd only really thought that he was going to stop her from running away and bring her back to Coruscant. After that, he didn't know. But then Obi wan had come along, and then the bounty put on her head by the chancellor himself, and now the final fear; what the council would say. 

           He felt sick. He didn't know what to do. His life was spiraling out of control. Obi wan had said next to nothing about him and Ahsoka having a child together. But the chancellor? He'd trusted him. He'd gone to him for advice when he'd had nowhere left to go. Surely he didn't think killing Ahsoka was the solution to the problem he'd wanted advice for? And what was this plan he'd had for him, that he'd been working on for ten years? What did he have to offer the chancellor of the republic, that he'd have known about since Anakin was a small boy?

           He was grateful that Obi wan was leading this conversation, he didn't trust himself to speak. He glanced down at Ahsoka and found himself wanting to pull her into his arms. Not right there, not right now though. He still wasn't sure about their future, or about being a father. And he sincerely hoped Padmé wasn't going to learn about their child through this incident. In fact, he'd prefer she'd not learn about it at all.

           Ahsoka looked up at him fearfully as the council discussed the chancellor's motives and what the bounty hunter had said amongst themselves. He wanted to smile at her, or reassure her, but he couldn't. He shifted just a little, so he was standing closer to her, but he dared not do anything else. 

           Temple guardians came forward and took the bounty hunter away. And suddenly all attention was on him and Ahsoka now. He held his breath wondering what was going to happen. They'd broken rules before, but never like this. 

           "Though you and Ahsoka's relationship is highly inappropriate, we cannot confirm or deny that the child was conceived before she left the order. And though attachments are forbidden, celibacy is not enforced," Mace Windu said. "However, in light of the bounty hunter's confession, it would be best if Ahsoka Tano returned to the temple until we can uncover the Chancellor's motives. To protect her and the child." 

           Anakin looked between him and Ahsoka. Was he serious? They weren't going to punish them for what they'd done? And they wanted her to return? He felt a little flutter of relief, at least until he saw Ahsoka's face. _No please_ , he almost whispered. _Don't be stubborn right now._

           She opened her mouth to speak and he almost cut her off. Afraid she'd say something that would make them change their minds. But it was Obi wan who spoke instead, "Thank you, masters." They both looked up at him startled and he shooed them out of the room. They stood in the hallway outside the council chambers in silence and shock. 

           "You don't want to stay?" He asked suddenly, realizing what he'd seen in her face after Windu had told them what would happen.

           She looked at him sadly. "I didn't just leave because I was pregnant. I left because I didn't trust the council.  They've become too political, too worried about their own reputation, they've stopped protecting the people of the Republic. And now... if the Chancellor can't be trusted either, I fear that staying here would hardly be protection. Besides, I don't want Ashla to be a Jedi, and I'm afraid if they make me stay, they'll try to take her from me." 

           "But Ahsoka..." he started, and she turned to look at him again. All arguments fizzled in his throat. She was serious. "Why don't you want our child to be a Jedi?" he whispered instead. 

           "Because I want her. You really think the Jedi order would make an exception to let her stay with her parents? They won't even make exceptions for you, and you're the chosen one! No, the only reason they're offering to let us stay is because they know she'll be powerful and they want to use it. I won't let them use her like they once used me." He heard the passion in her voice. He'd had no idea when she left that she really wanted to leave. He thought she was just hurting, or lost, or like Obi wan said, she'd let emotions cloud her judgement. But he now realized, no, she didn't. Maybe she was scared, yes. Maybe confused. But her decision hadn't been cloudy. She'd known what she was doing that day. And she'd still, even after being gone a year, choose it again. 

           He stepped towards her and pulled her in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't understand. I'm sorry I didn't ask. I'm sorry... that I didn't go with you." 

           He saw a tear spill down her cheek and drop onto the baby's blanket. "I didn't ask you to come, because I didn't want to take you away from what you believed in. You are a Jedi. That's all you know. I couldn't ask you to give that up for me. For us. And I still won't. No matter how badly I want you." 

           "Do you love me?" he asked. 

           "Yes," she said without hesitation. "I've loved you since the first day we met. It changed over the years. I tried to find distractions. I let Lux become an obsession. But I loved you just as much that night, as I do now. And I've never been ashamed of that, even if I knew I couldn't have you, even though I knew I wasn't the one you wanted. I know what I was hoping for in that tunnel. Even if I knew deep down, you couldn't give it to me. That's why I won't ask you to come along. I didn't tell you I was leaving with the hope you'd chase me down. Though, given the circumstances, I'm glad you did," she sighed and sat down on a bench. 

           "I do want you," he said softly. "That's the problem. I'd already chosen someone else. And yet, I wanted you that night. I still want you now. And I don't know how to reconcile that. But I'm scared, Ahsoka. I don't know how to be a father. I don't know how to settle down. I don't know anything about that."

           "You think I know how to be a mother?" she laughed. 

           "You were always so natural with the younglings, with kids," he said, sitting down next to her. "I didn't even know what to do with you, when you showed up."

           "Oh, I remember." She tipped her head back and leaned it against the wall. "Well, learning lightsaber techniques means practicing, so does parenting. It's a skill, just like any other. And if you want to learn it, I know you can."

           He looked down at the baby in her arms, surprised at how peaceful she was. Maybe Ahsoka was right, he could learn, but he was still convinced there was a certain natural ability for it too. If he held it, would it sense his fear, or his lack of confidence? Would it cry and fuss and complain, knowing it would be safer in its mother's arms?

           Ahsoka shifted and he put his arms out to receive it. "Anakin, meet Ashla. Ashla, this is your father." He stared at the little girl nervously, half expecting it to burst into tears. But she blinked slowly and looked up at him. Yawning and wiggling her arms. He smiled for the first time, tracing her delicate features, her beautiful blue eyes. She had hair, which meant she was more human. It was light brown, and somewhat curly. Her skin was only a shade or two darker than his, but still fair. She had light markings on her face, similar to Ahsoka's but against her light skin, barely detectable. But even though she looked human, he easily saw Ahsoka in her features; the shape of her face, the color of her eyes, her lips. She gurgled up at him and he relaxed a little, brushing his gloved fingers along her hand and face. 

           She gave him a toothless grin and he laughed, looking up at Ahsoka who was watching them with a smile on her lips. "I think she likes me," he whispered, feeling pride fill his chest.

           "She's not the only one," Ahsoka murmured, sitting back against the wall. He was so in awe watching her, that he didn't notice Obi wan standing in front of them. He almost jumped out of his skin when he looked up. 

           "Master!" he exclaimed, standing up. Ashla clearly sensed the change in him because she started fussing. He looked helplessly at Ahsoka and she made a rocking movement with her arms, but didn't take her from him. He bounced and rocked somewhat awkwardly trying to calm her down. Obi wan just watched him in amusement. Patiently waiting for him to get it under control.

           After a few minutes, he finally found a rhythm and managed to rock her until she calmed down. "Not so easy, is it?" Obi wan asked in a mocking tone. "Of course, you weren't that small when I got you." Anakin stared at him in confusion. He was taking this all so well, he wasn't sure if he should be grateful or worried. "Are you going to stay at the temple, my dear?" Obi wan asked Ahsoka. 

           She shook her head. "I can't. I'm sorry," she whispered. Anakin watched the disappointment appear in his former master's eyes. Except that he suspected that Obi wan understood something that even he hadn't about why she wouldn't stay. 

           "I failed you, Ahsoka. I failed you both," Obi wan said sadly. "I didn't stand up for you enough when I needed to. Can you ever forgive me for that?"

           "There's nothing to forgive," Ahsoka replied, throwing her arms around his neck. He held her tight. 

           "So, what is the council going to do about the Chancellor?" Anakin asked. 

           "Nothing, I'm afraid," Obi wan replied, letting Ahsoka go. "There isn't enough evidence to convict him for any crimes against the Republic. And even if we expose his ordered hit on Ahsoka, who would believe the bounty hunter over the beloved chancellor? Besides, is that really how you want the galaxy to find out about your child? They think it's best for now to watch him and try to catch him in lies. We still have no idea what he wants with you, Anakin, but our best bet is to have you continue to act as though you have no idea and hope he reveals more. As for you, Ahsoka, we wanted you to stay here so that we could convince the chancellor that the bounty hunter had been successful and see what he does. We can doctor the footage from the transit station on Mandalore so he has proof if he demands it." 

           "I don't like it," Anakin said. "But it makes sense." He glanced down at Ahsoka. "You'd only have to stay for a little while, maybe a couple of months?" He found himself secretly hoping she'd change her mind, but still wondering how he'd explain this to Padmé. 


	7. The Chancellor's Rebuttal

           Ahsoka sat in the corner of a courtyard at the temple. She'd agreed to stay for awhile, to appease Anakin. But though, there were peaceful parts that she'd missed here, it felt too weird. Her daughter slept in her lap, and she found herself wondering, day in and day out, how many people knew the truth. The temple had a nursery, though it wasn't typical for children to come to the temple this young. But Ahsoka had refused the service. She was still convinced that they'd try to take Ashla away from her. 

           The daughter of the chosen one? The child of two force users? If it didn't tempt them, she'd be amazed. Most force sensitives that were discovered out there were random, as far as anyone knew, manifestations of midichlorians. Though Windu's comment about celibacy not being enforced certainly changed her perspective on that matter somewhat. There were ten thousand Jedi out there, who knew how many one-night flings were happening? After all, that's kind of what happened with her and Anakin. Except that theirs didn't come without attachment. But regardless, it was probably still rare to find a force sensitive whose parents were both force users. Anakin's midichlorian readings had been off the charts, that was the rumor anyways. She had plenty too. It only made sense that their daughter would be powerful. 

           She would never deny her potential, the truth was, she wanted to train her. But she didn't want the Jedi to. She didn't want Ashla taken to the temple where she'd never see her again. No way. Even if she'd been an accident... or rather... a surprise, she hadn't had a single thought since she found out she was pregnant about not wanting her. 

           Anakin still had his doubts of course, but she was pretty sure he'd warmed up to the idea and didn't really want to let her go now either. Which only made knowing that she couldn't stay here, that much harder. Right now, he was with the chancellor. Acting like he had no idea about anything. Trying to gain intel on what the leader of the republic could be planning. The doctored footage of what had happened on Mandalore had made its way to his office. And now they had to wait until he returned. It made Ahsoka nervous, not because Anakin couldn't play his part, but this man had clearly been manipulating him from so early on, would Anakin be able to resist it now?

           That's actually why she was in the temple garden rather than her room. She was trying to meditate, to find peace. Though she hadn't been having much luck with that goal, she was grateful Ashla seemed peaceful despite her own chaotic senses. Sometimes she wondered if her daughter knew that she needed her peace and that's why she was calm at stressful times. 

           She looked up and saw Obi wan approaching. He sat down on the grass next to her and crossed his legs. She smiled and looked down. This past week had been strange. Master Kenobi had seemed like a different person entirely. She wasn't sure if it was a stretch to say he'd been, _happy_. As though the discovery of Ashla had brought him some kind of comfort or joy. Whatever the reason, he'd been far more patient with both her and Anakin. Friendlier, he didn't spend so much time lecturing. It was almost like he'd let down his guard. 

           "May I hold her?" he asked softly. She nodded and passed Ashla over to him. He held her, gently rocking her in his arms. He smiled as he watched her breathe. "You know," he said leaning towards Ahsoka. "I'm trying to decide if she's my granddaughter or my niece. I'm new to this whole, family ties thing. I mean, Anakin is like a brother to me. But then, when you came along, it was more like I was the father to you both. What do you think?"

           Ahsoka tipped her head to the side, looking at him curiously. "Uncle," she laughed. "You're not old enough to be a grandfather."

           "Well thank you for saying that. But have you seen these white hairs in my beard?" He clicked his tongue and went back to watching Ashla sleep. So that was why he seemed different. He was invested in her life and her well-being, he saw her as family. It wasn't very Jedi-like, but she wouldn't be the one to say that. 

           "I'm sorry we made you feel old," she said at last and he flashed her a smile. 

           "I think it comes with the territory," he commented, his tone light.

           "Do you think Anakin's alright?" she asked. She didn't want to change the subject, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried. 

           "Have you felt the change in him? Since you came back?" he asked without answering her question. 

           "Yes." He'd been different, calmer. More... controlled...

           "You were the only one that ever had that effect on him. So yeah, I think he's alright. This business with the Chancellor won't be easy on him, but I think him knowing you're here and safe will help him get through it," Obi wan said calmly. She wondered briefly if he wanted her to stay too. Not just because of Ashla, but also because he'd missed her as well. 

           She didn't mind being a calming influence for Anakin, but she felt weird here. Just as something for him to come back to? That's what it felt like sometimes. They'd given her free reign to resume any activities she wanted to, but she had not been reinstated as a Jedi. They'd not given her back her lightsabers, and for obvious reasons, she'd not been allowed to go on any missions. She just had to sit around and wait for Anakin to return from whatever things they sent him on. It felt a lot like jail all over again. A fancier, friendlier cell, but a cage nonetheless.

           She felt him before she saw him and was on her feet in an instant. Her heart leapt into her throat.

 

\---

 

           He turned the corner and saw her standing there. Relief flooded his brain. He’d tried to tell himself the whole time that she was still alive, but the footage they’d manipulated was so convincing that his reaction to it had hardly been an act. It was probably better that way, it’s true, but it had been hard to keep a calm head through it. He’d watched in horror as the blaster had hit her in back of the head, causing her to fall to the ground. When the Jedi had mentioned they were going to doctor the footage, he’d never expected to see it. But for some reason the Chancellor thought he should.

           He swallowed hard as he stepped up to her. He reached forward and took her face in his hand. She could sense his turmoil, he was sure. And he really wished he could kiss her right now, but then Obi wan stood up and he lost his nerve.

           “Anakin?” she whispered. “What happened?” He looked at her sadly and dropped his hand.

           “I need to talk to the council, immediately,” he replied. Obi wan nodded, handed Ashla back to Ahsoka and disappeared. When he was gone, he pulled Ahsoka into his arms. “Listen to me,” he breathed. “Go to my quarters and get your lightsabers. Then pack your bag and take the Twilight. Go somewhere safe, leave the temple.”

           She looked confused, like she’d argue, but then nodded. “What about you?”

           “I’ll find you. I promise,” he said. And then he let her go. She stepped away and turned to go, but he called her back. “Take this.” He handed her a small circular disk with multicolored blinking lights. “Keep it with you at all times.”

           She looked down at it. “What is it?” she asked.

           He pulled out an identical device. “A way to remind myself you’re alive and safe.” He rubbed his finger across a blue light. She reacted to feeling the one in her hand vibrate and blink. Then she smiled and touched the light on hers and saw his vibrate and blink. She looked up at him and he saw in her eyes that she understood why this was important to him. “Don’t advertise that you were once a Jedi, but I want you to have your lightsabers, so you can defend yourself.”

           “I’m worried about you,” she whispered, leaning into him.

           “I’ll be okay as long as I know you’re okay,” he said and left her standing there to go talk to the council. The last thing he wanted right now was to say goodbye to her. And after the way it had felt to see that fake recording, the last thing he wanted was to send her away where he wouldn’t be close by to protect her. But ever since his meeting with the Chancellor this afternoon, he’d been filled with dread. And somehow, he knew, she’d be far safer out there than here at the temple.

 

\---

 

           He stood as calmly as he could in front of the council. His anxiety was on high alert though. He knew Ahsoka was leaving the temple right now. There was nothing more he wanted than for her to be standing there next to him, but after what he'd learned this afternoon, he had to send her away. Both to protect her and their child but also to protect Padmé and himself. 

           In a weird way, the chancellor had been right; it was better if she was gone. Which only made him feel sicker about telling her to leave. It made him question just how much the chancellor had his fingers in. The only good thing he could see at the moment, was that he'd believed the footage of Ahsoka's death was real. Which hopefully meant, no one else would be chasing her or even looking for her. But since he was so unsure, he wanted her to have her lightsabers again. He'd had half a mind to send Rex with her, but there was no way he could have explained his clone captain's sudden disappearance without anyone getting suspicious. 

           "What learned have you?" Master Yoda asked. "Fear I sense in you."

           He swallowed hard. "I believe the Chancellor is the Sith Lord we've been looking for." His mouth went dry. 

           "Believe this you do?"

           "Yes master." Anakin looked down at his feet. "I believe he's been trying to turn me to the dark side."

           "Why would he do that? If he is a Sith Lord, he already has an apprentice; Count Dooku," Obi wan spoke sounding troubled. 

           "Yes, I know. The rule of two. But in all my conversations with him before this, he was a good listener, too good perhaps. Sometimes I told him things that I shouldn't have. But the last time I spoke to him, I asked him for advice about what to do about Ahsoka. He was convinced that I should send her away. That she'd only be a distraction. Which may be true. But today, he seemed almost delighted to show me the fake footage of what happened on Mandalore. He wanted me to be angry, he wanted me to act on my passions... which is completely un-Jedi-like, and he knows that. And then, he tried to offer me a way to protect my 'loved ones', by telling me a story about an ancient Sith Lord. Something a common politician shouldn't know," Anakin trailed off. It was terrifying to admit this stuff to the council. Terrifying to be so vulnerable. But in all honesty, he was too scared to face this threat alone. He only hoped the Jedi would actually do something about it this time. Though his admission made him wonder if they'd just start lecturing him about attachments instead. 

           He held the device in his hand, like the one he gave Ahsoka. He subtlety rubbed his thumb across one of the buttons. He felt it vibrate a moment later and let himself take a deep breath. 

           "This is far worse than we imagined," Windu said. "Anakin, please wait outside a moment." He nodded to them and left the room. 

           He paced the hallway, flipping the device in his hand trying to calm his nerves. The chancellor knew better than most how difficult it was for him to control his emotions and his attachments. He knew details about his life that put everyone that mattered to him in danger. Were they finding out about this too late to help him? Would he fall right into his trap anyways?

           It had taken every ounce of willpower he had not to accept his offer to save the people he loved, and that was after seeing footage he knew had been faked. What would happen if that had been a threat against Padmé? Or Obi wan? Or Rex? 

           He should have gone away with Ahsoka. Without him there, the Jedi might actually have a chance at stopping him. At the very least, he wouldn't be able to use him in his horrible plans. 

           Before returning to the temple, he'd tried to convince Padmé to go home to Naboo, but she'd stubbornly refused. He hadn't told her the whole truth, but he'd tried to explain that she was in danger. Without giving her the details as to why, Padmé had adamantly stood by her principles. "I am a senator in the galactic republic, my life is in danger every day. And that never bothered you before," she'd said to him. Yeah, it did. It bothered him more than he cared to admit but pulling her away from it before hadn't been an option. But this was a danger he couldn't explain to her, far worse than bounty hunters thinking she was a prime target for picking. She was in danger because of him, and he couldn't live with that. 

           The chancellor would probably try to use her to get what he wanted from him. And unfortunately... even knowing the truth, it would probably work. Especially now that the chancellor thinks he believes Ahsoka is dead. His fear of losing Padmé just got all that much worse. And surely, the chancellor knew that too. 

           He sat down hard on the bench, trying not to hyperventilate. Finding out he had a kid with Ahsoka suddenly didn't seem like the worst thing in the world anymore. But how was he going to keep everyone he cared about safe? If he thought his life was spiraling out of control before, he'd been sorely mistaken. He looked at the disk in his hand. One of the buttons started blinking and it vibrated. Even wherever Ahsoka was now, she could probably sense his fear. He rubbed it back in response, trying to calm down. The uncomfortable truth was, he might not be able to save them all. And that was a far scarier reality. 

           She could take care of herself. So could Obi wan. And probably Rex. Padmé was no stranger to fighting for her life, she'd probably be fine too. But he didn't want any of them to be used to get at him. And if he ran away now, any left behind, most likely Padmé, would be used to bait him into returning. If he left, could he let her go like that? He knew the answer to that, and so did the chancellor. He was already stuck in his web. 


	8. Tangled Webs

            Ahsoka had picked the first planet that popped into her head and jumped the twilight to hyperspace. She knew Anakin hadn't told her the whole truth but based on everything she'd felt from him upon returning to the temple, she'd decided it was better not to compound the issue by arguing. Besides, she was scared too. She was scared for her daughter, she was still shaken after the attempt on their lives, and she was scared for Anakin. She had a bad feeling about leaving him behind, but what else could she do? Stubbornly refuse to go and make it that much harder for him? At least she had a ship and her lightsabers, that made her feel a bit more in control.

            Nothing that had happened since she'd showed him Ashla had changed her mind about knowing that they might not get to be together. No matter what she'd been secretly hoping for, her heart knew the truth. She'd stayed to support him because that's what she always did. But when it came down to it, she wouldn't be the one he chose. 

            She sat upright. But maybe there was something she could do for him. He might not realize she was actually helping him if she did, but it might make all the difference. Anakin had sent her away because he knew his attachment to her would be a distraction. So was his attachment to Padmé. If she could convince Padmé to leave Coruscant, perhaps then he could do what he needed to do to fight the chancellor. 

            She started dialing the number, and then realized not only would Ashla appear in the holorecording, but also that she had no idea what might be a big enough deal to draw Padmé away. A threat? A mission? A peace conference?

            And then it hit her. She was playing with fire, but she really hoped it would work. She tucked Ashla into her basket on the other side of the cockpit, so she wouldn't be visible in the recording. Then she dialed a different number. 

            "Ahsoka?" he asked.

            She tried to smile. "Hi Lux," she said. "How are you?"

            "Well other than stupid politics, I'm alright. What's going on?" 

            "I hate to ask, but I need a favor."

            "Of course, what can I do?"

            She told him her plan, hoping he didn't think she sounded crazy. Hopefully Onderon was safe enough for Padmé to visit. 

            "You know I'm no friends with the Separatists anymore, right?" He sounded dubious.

            "Yes, I know. But surely you can convince someone to initiate a call to her, she's an old friend of the family, after all," Ahsoka replied. 

            "Of course. My whole family adored her. I don't know if any of them stayed on Raxus though. Why are you wanting me to lure her off Coruscant anyways?"

            "I believe she's in danger there." She didn't want to tell him why.

            "Well, senator Amidala is one of the most capable politicians when it comes to protecting herself," he mused. "But if you're so worried about her, why don't you just tell her that? I thought you two were good friends?"

            "We were, are... but you know how stubborn she can be. Only potential peace negotiations would get her to leave her station at a critical point in the war."

            "True, although..." Lux trailed off and she read what he was about to say. Last time... it had cost him his mother to reach out in peace. Who would they lose this time? Onderon had joined the republic, so the call coming from him wouldn't be enough. It had to be from someone on the other side. And since his family had once affiliated with the Separatists, he was really her only link to them. Except for maybe Ventress, which was probably a bad idea from the start. She'd severed ties with Dooku, and Ahsoka highly doubted she'd either be welcome or have any political pull. Besides, she was on Coruscant, which wouldn't help her get Padmé off there. Of course, she could hire Ventress to kidnap her, but that wouldn't go well for anyone. 

            The disk Anakin had given her, she'd fashioned into a necklace. She felt it vibrate against her skin. She dutifully responded to it, without much thought. His calls were frequent, but she knew it wasn't because he was worried about her. She assumed it was just a way for him to calm his nerves, but getting woken up by it, wasn't exactly her idea of fun. Thankfully that had only happened twice since she left. Once she'd accidentally buzzed him because Ashla had been playing with the necklace. He'd responded right away, and she'd laughed wondering if he knew it had been his daughter instead of her. 

            "I don't want to get anyone killed, I just need a reason to get her off Coruscant. It doesn't even have to call her to someone, maybe just to a place. I know she'll figure out the truth soon enough, but by then, she's already safe and maybe it will be easier to convince her to stay away," she said hopefully. 

            "Okay, Ahsoka. I'll see what I can do. I'll call you back."

            "Thank you, Lux!" she exclaimed. She shut off the communicator and sighed. She wasn't a good gambler, so she sincerely hoped this would work in her favor. Yeah it made sense to just call up Padmé and convince her to meet her somewhere. Padmé was a good enough friend, she'd probably come. But... she couldn't hide Ashla from her, not when she had no one else to help care for her. And the last thing she needed was for Padmé to find out the truth of what her and Anakin had done. She didn't want to hurt her like that. One night of pretending had caused enough guilt. 

 

\---

 

            Anakin stood outside Padmé's door wondering where she could be. It was too late for work. He half thought about sneaking in, but he didn't want to scare her after telling her she was in danger. Even if she hadn't taken him seriously enough to leave, she'd be more careful about taking precautions. But she still didn't know it was the chancellor that was the problem. 

            Ahsoka had been gone for a week, the Jedi council had been working on uncovering evidence he was in fact the Sith Lord Anakin claimed. But to the senate, that wouldn't mean anything at all. Only Padmé and senator Organa, knew what the Sith were. At least of the people outside the order. Should he just tell her the truth? No, she'd get it into her head to try and get involved. And that would surely get her killed. 

            He knocked on the door again, louder this time. Finally, Threepio opened the door. "Oh, master Ani!" he exclaimed. "I'm afraid the senator isn't here right now."

            "Where is she?" he asked, pushing past the droid and shutting the door, so no one could overhear. 

            "She said something about a call from an old friend, she left Coruscant yesterday," the droid answered. "Officially, I'm only to say she's away on business. But to you, I can tell you it was a Bonteri calling her."

            "Lux?" Anakin furrowed his brow. "Why would Lux call her?"

            "I'm afraid I don't know."

            He should be relieved, Padmé was off Coruscant. How would he get her to stay away though? And what would Lux have told her that would convince her to leave? He flashbacked to that night with Ahsoka. She'd been upset over Lux, that's how they'd ended up doing what they did. Wait a minute? Did Ahsoka have anything to do with this? Had she left Coruscant and gone to Lux Bonteri? He felt his insides curl.

            He pulled out his holocommunicator, but then he stopped. He put it away and pulled out the disk instead. He tapped a combination of colored buttons wondering if Ahsoka would understand the message. It was an old code they sometimes used, it had been awhile though. She didn't answer right away, he felt fear rise up in him. But after what seemed like an agonizingly long time, there was a response. Except... it didn't make any sense. 

 

\---

 

            "Anakin told you to call me away, didn't he?" Padmé asked, pacing the cabin of her ship.

            "No," Ahsoka replied. "I'm responsible for it." 

            "What is going on? Why is everyone so worried? I've been in countless dangerous situations before." The senator sat down and crossed her arms. 

            "I don't know the whole story, Padmé. But I do know about your relationship with Anakin. So, you know better than most how protective he can be. If he wanted you to leave Coruscant, the threat is bigger than any of us know." Ahsoka shifted nervously as she watched the senator. Nothing had gone as she'd planned, but her determination to help her old friend and to give Anakin peace of mind, had forced her to risk Padmé finding out the truth. She did not like that Ashla was alone on the Twilight even though she was barely fifty paces away. She'd left the necklace with her, convinced that though only a few months old, Ashla would have an instinct to respond if he called while she was away. Also, she hoped the colorful lights would be a distraction for her. 

            "I know that, but I can't just run away and hide. I have a responsibility to the people of the Republic and to my people to represent them."

            "Is there no possible way to do it from Naboo? The council members call in from all over the galaxy, surely it wouldn't be that odd for a senator to need to do the same thing?"

            "It's rarer than you'd think, Ahsoka. Senators typically relocate and live on the planet where the senate meetings are held. Why would I be in danger anyways? Hardly anyone knows of my relationship with Anakin."

            "I'm afraid that's not entirely true," Ahsoka whispered. "Those closest to Anakin always suspected it, that's how I knew, even though he never said it out loud. I'm afraid it's possible the Jedi council knows or is at least suspicious of it. And I'm almost certain the chancellor knows..." she trailed off. Should she confess the hit the chancellor ordered on herself? Would that be enough to convince her. "Look Padmé, I don't know everything, but what I know is this; there is a traitor in the Republic, a Sith Lord hiding in plain sight. The Jedi don't have evidence to act on any kind of authority to stop them. You know how powerful Anakin is, but also how volatile he can be. If I were a Sith Lord, I'd try to use his power. Which means manipulating him in any way I can. Leading to one conclusion, that no one that is connected to him is safe. Anakin can resist the manipulations as long as his biggest fears aren't realized; which is losing people he loves. If you're away, if you're safe, he can do his job and potentially end this war. It's too late to try and get him to break his attachments. Not that I'd want him to anyways."

            "If what you say is true, there's no guarantee I'll actually be safer on Naboo. But if that's the way you feel about it, I'll trust you on this. Just tell him I'm safe," she sighed.

            "I will. Thank you. I'm sorry it came to this, but hopefully it will all be over soon," Ahsoka replied.

            "We can only hope," Padmé said quietly.

 

\---

 

            Ahsoka went to pick up Ashla and saw that the disk was buzzing wildly, no wonder she was crying. She watched it for a few minutes before she realized it was a coded message.  _Oh_...

            "What did you tell your father, little one?" she asked Ashla, kissing her on the forehead. 

            She took the disk from her daughter and started to answer the message.  _She is safe, going to Naboo. Don't hate me._ She typed the old code using the color sequence they used to use. She set it down and leaned back against the hull tired. 

            It buzzed, and she looked down mentally translating the blinking colors.  _Does she know?_

 _Of course not, Anakin. How stupid do you think I am?_ she thought, but just typed _no._

_Lux?_

            She almost laughed out loud. Seriously? He's jealous? He's afraid of losing Padmé, but also her? Sheesh.  _No_. She typed again. The disk went silent, and she breathed a sigh of relief. 

            She was grateful she'd gotten Padmé to listen even if her original plan hadn't worked. Lux had been unable to get in touch with any of his family on Raxus, at least that's what he'd told her. She suspected it was deeper than that. So, they'd decided to just try having him call Padmé. She'd come but Ahsoka had decided to meet her ship away from Onderon as there was still quite a lot of fighting happening there. She'd been confused by Ahsoka's presence, but at least she'd listened to her and hopefully she was on her way to Naboo none the wiser. 

            The chancellor had also been from Naboo, so he likely had eyes and ears everywhere, but it was also Padmé's home, surely she'd know things even he didn't. Like a safe place to hide. 


	9. The Showdown

           Anakin followed Obi wan towards the senate tower. The council had decided it was too risky to wait any longer. But in order to expose him without it being seen as treason, they had to do it in full view of the senate and plenty of witnesses. Of course, that assumed that the chancellor would reveal his true identity in such a way. He was nervous, to say the least. Padmé and Ahsoka were far away, both safe. He had nothing to worry about. But ever since the mission where Tup turned on a fellow Jedi, his unease was getting worse. 

           Losing Fives had taken its toll on him. Going out talking crazy about some grand conspiracy. No one had had any time to actually look into his claims, the majority of the Jedi convinced his behavior was the result of removing the inhibitor chip. But Rex had been very shaken by that. He'd asked for permission to remove his chip anyways. And Anakin had given it to him. He hoped against hope that the same fate didn't wait for him if he did. But so far, Rex had been acting perfectly normal, no noticeable difference without the chip. So, they'd agreed to convince others to remove their chips as well. 

           Only a handful had listened to them of course, they were afraid removing their chip would mean losing their ranks and positions if it was discovered. Anakin had tried to reassure them that he wouldn't let that happen, but they'd still been hesitant. 

           They had slipped into the senate meeting, hiding in the shadows on all levels from all sides. It hadn't gone well, to say the least. The chancellor had denied their charges at first, but then he'd issued an order to all the present clone troopers. What had started as what they hoped to be a simple arrest, became a war zone. What happened next was a total blur. Jedi turning on and killing their clones, after the clones turned on them of course, senators getting caught in the crossfire, the chancellor calling for backup and revealing himself as the Sith Lord. 

           The heavily populated planet of Coruscant, the heart of the Republic, the one place they'd tried so hard to keep the war from became the bloodiest battlefield Anakin had ever seen. Grievous and Dooku had appeared with thousands upon thousands of battle droids, marching through the streets laying waste to anything in the way, including civilians and children... the clones no longer fought with the Jedi, and they fell in mass around them too. 

           The glorious center and symbol of democracy, the senate plaza was reduced to ruin. At least the fighting had been mainly located near there, the rest of the planet had been largely ignored. The lower levels were probably the safest. Anyone near the core was pretty protected. At one point, Anakin had told Rex to put a call through to Ahsoka, tell her to recall as many Jedi as she could home to fight, and to get away from their clone troopers. 

           But now he was locked in combat with the chancellor himself, who he'd chased back to his office. It was difficult to ignore all the pain and death around him, even harder to have to slaughter innocent troops who'd only ever loyally served the Republic. The only thing that kept him moving was repeating to himself that Padmé and Ahsoka were safe. That he didn't have to worry about either of them.

           Palpatine was stronger than he'd ever thought possible. He certainly didn't move in combat like the elderly man he appeared. But his constant string of threats and false promises were wearing him down. "I can stop the bloodshed anytime, Anakin. All you have to do is join me!" he said.

           "I will never join you!" Anakin replied stubbornly. 

           "Then everything you love will die!"

           "No, it's not true!" 

           "Oh but it is! The prophecy of the chosen one. Haven't you heard it? The chosen one will end the Jedi and join the Sith. Bringing balance to the force."

           "You're lying! Ending the Jedi won't bring balance. Neither will helping the Sith win!"

           "I've never lied to you, my boy. I've only tried to help you reach your full potential and help you protect what matters to you. Feel the deaths all around you. Let that pain and anger fill your soul! You're so much more powerful when you're angry. The Jedi hold you back. I can show you true power. Become my apprentice, and I'll end the war. I'll bring peace to the galaxy, and you, you will rule by my side. With your wife."

 

\--- 

 

           The disk was silent for three days. She knew bad things were happing, she could feel it in the force. Rex's message had been disturbing to say the least, but she'd dutifully called up Master Plo, knowing he'd listen. Get the Jedi away from the clones, that's what Rex had said. And then the transmission had ended, no explanation, nothing else. 

           She'd turned the ship back towards Coruscant. To protect Ashla, she had to stay away, but she couldn't. In the pit of her stomach, she knew if she let go now, everything that mattered would be destroyed. But she also couldn't run into a battle, if that's what was really going on, with a child strapped to her chest. It was true, she'd done it before, but... that was because she'd had no choice. 

           When she pulled out of hyperspace near Coruscant she was shocked at what she saw. Two dozen separatist ships were heading into orbit. General Grievous and likely Dooku were here. She could see explosions from this far away. 

           No wonder Anakin hadn't been answering the disk, he was in the heart of the war. 

           Thankfully, the separatist ships ignored her shuttle, allowing her to slip past. The worst of the fighting seemed to be around the senate tower. She deviated off course and flew down the core, hoping against hope that Nyx was still here. 

           "Nyx!" she yelled, barely audible over such chaos above. Other than tremors in the buildings down here, level 1313 seemed relatively undisturbed. She raced into his shop, calling for him repeatedly.

           "Ahsoka?" he asked confused when she skidded to a halt. 

           "Nyx! I need you, come with me!"

           "What's going on? Besides the full out war on the surface?" Leave it to Nyx to be completely undisturbed by a battle. It wasn't that he didn't care, but much like the other residents of the lower levels, as long as the war didn't affect business or their lives, they stayed out of it. Ahsoka had never liked that aspect of leaving the order, she still got urges to get involved. She grabbed his arm and tugged him forcefully back to the ship. "I haven't seen you in a month and you come back here to kidnap me? What's the matter with you?"

           "I need you to drop me off at the senate tower," she replied, flying the ship back up the core ignoring his protesting.

           "Are you insane? That's where the fighting is!" he exclaimed. "You're going to get yourself killed! Worse than that, you're going to get me killed."

           "Maybe, but you'll get a ship out of the deal," she said, trying to mentally prep for the battle ahead. She flew them through the explosions and canons, zeroing in on the senate tower, she could feel Anakin, he needed her right now. He needed her there, more than he needed her to be safe.  _I'm coming!_ she whispered in the force. She handed the controls over to Nyx as they got close. "Bring the ship right up to the window there on the top floor and open the loading ramp." She ordered. 

           "You are mad!" he repeated for the hundredth time since she'd picked him up.

           "Nyx..." she said looking at him sadly. "If you don't hear from me within 24 hours, take Ashla away, raise her as your own.  _Please_." 

           She pulled out her lightsabers and ignited them. "You're a Jedi?" he exclaimed, surprise overriding his constant protests.

           "I was once," she replied distractedly. "Oh, and don't take that necklace away from her, it's the only link she has to her father." With that, she ran to the back of the ship waiting for the cargo door to open.  _Goodbye, my love,_  she whispered to her daughter in the force. 

           She leapt off the loading ramp, bringing her knees up and crossing her lightsabers in front of her. She crashed through the window, force flipped and sliced through both of his arms as he loomed over Anakin. For good measure, she slashed across his legs just above the knee, severing them from his body. He fell face first onto the ground near Anakin's feet. 

           "Ahsoka?" Anakin whispered, relief in his tone. The chancellor somehow managed to flip himself over despite now missing all his limbs. She scissored her blades by his neck before he could register the surprise at seeing her alive. 

           "Situation?" she asked Anakin, not taking her eyes off the chancellor.

           "Most of them are fighting Dooku and his droid army in the streets. Obi wan went after Grievous and Rex is trying to get civilians out of the battle area," he replied, still sounding a bit surprised by her sudden entrance. 

           "Go help Obi wan," she said. "I'll keep an eye on the chancellor. I don't think he's going anywhere." Anakin looked her up and down and then nodded, leaving her still standing over what was left of Chancellor Palpatine.

           "You're alive?" he snarled.

           "You miscalculated, Chancellor. You might have convinced Anakin that sending me away was for the best, but you forgot that Anakin doesn't let people go that easily. But even had he not been there, it takes a lot more than a bumbling bounty hunter to kill a force user." She bared her teeth. "You threatened Anakin, you threatened our daughter and you threatened me. If killing you was justice, I'd do it right now. But I'd rather you pay for your crimes," she spat at him. He just glared at her. 

           "You won't win! The Jedi must die, the chosen one must turn! You can kill me, but my plan is already in motion. You've only delayed the inevitable. Your beloved Skywalker can't resist the dark side forever."

           "He's stronger than you think."

           "You deceive yourself. He was just about to pledge his loyalty to me, before you came jumping through the window."

           "Then it's a good thing I'm here," she replied. She didn't believe him, but she knew Anakin's emotional state. He hadn't been answering her messages on their shared disk, but she'd always had a particularly strong bond with him. She knew he was struggling, she'd done all she could to keep the people he cared about safe, but she hadn't been able to stay away. And for the first time, she was grateful for that. Bringing down the Sith Lord they'd been hunting for over a decade? That meant nothing to her compared to his relief the moment she'd appeared. 

 

\---

 

           "Obi wan!" Anakin shouted as he saw Grievous throw him backwards off the edge. He raced forward to help. 

           "Don't worry about me, Anakin. Kill him!" his old master said breathlessly as he dangled over a very long drop. 

           "But…" Anakin started.

           "Focus, Anakin!" He saw Obi wan's fingers slipping but was forced to dive to the side to avoid getting hit by Grievous' swing. He brought his lightsaber up, watching the droid's movements as he spun all four of the lightsabers he was holding. It was dizzying to say the least, but his mind kept pulling his focus back to Obi wan and what the Chancellor had said,  _everything you love will die_. Joining the dark side could save them. It could end the war. He felt his anger rise up in him. You're stronger when you're angry. If that was true, then the Jedi had denied him his potential. 

           He leapt forward, forgetting his master for the moment, letting his hatred at Grievous win. He'd slaughtered thousands of his men, he'd nearly killed the people he loved, he'd killed innocents like they were animals. And worse than that, the Jedi had let him. They'd refused to go far enough to stop him, spouting their ridiculous beliefs and holier than thou attitude. 

           He let his seething anger win, his vision running red. He barely heard Obi wan's shouts. He slashed forward through several of the droid's limbs and just as he was about completely lost, he felt the disk against his skin vibrate. Not once, not twice, but persistently as though Ahsoka knew a jolting was all that could stop him now. 

           And it did, he dropped to his knees feeling cold and scared. He heard the blaster fire from behind him, heard the war scream and howl around him. For a moment it felt like he was dying, his vision going dark. And then the disk buzzed again, and he blinked. The world around him coming back into focus. 

           He was lying on his back, staring at the sky. His body tingly, as though on fire. And then Obi wan was crouching over him, "Anakin? Are you alright?"

           He looked at him, the master who had both been his best friend and yet a constant resentment. And suddenly he understood why Obi wan had been so hard on him. He'd blindly believed he knew better than his Jedi master, and yet here he was, almost giving into the dark side. No, that was a lie, he did give in. And Ahsoka had pulled him back from the brink just in time. 

           The tears of shame burned his eyes, spilling down his cheeks, etching their way deep into his soul. Ahsoka had saved him twice today, first from the chancellor and then from the dark side. And he'd foolishly thought that he was better off with her gone. He blinked up through the tears to look at Obi wan. When had he gotten so old? When was the last time he slept? 

           "Grievous?" he choked out.

           "Dead," Obi wan replied, helping him sit up. "The Chancellor?"

           "Ahsoka is with him," Anakin replied. 

           "Well then we should help her," Obi wan said, offering him a hand. He shook his head. 

           "She's fine," he said quietly. "You go help the others."

           "What about you?" his master asked. 

           "I think... I think I'm going to go to the temple and meditate..." Obi wan looked as though he was about to argue but then nodded. 


	10. Finding Light in the Darkness

           On the steps of the temple stood a boy he recognized from the lower levels of Coruscant. Behind him was the Twilight, and in his hands was he and Ahsoka's daughter. 

           He swallowed hard as he approached. He saw that Ashla was holding the colored disk. It hadn't been Ahsoka at all. This baby had been the one to save him. The baby he never should have had. And had at first, not wanted. 

           He pulled his own disk out from where it had rested against his chest. "You must be Ashla's father," the boy said nervously. 

           "Yes," Anakin said softly. 

           "Ahsoka told me to take her away, to protect her. But the moment we left the atmosphere she started screaming like I've never heard before. So, I turned the ship around, thinking I'd meet Ahsoka here. But she calmed down the moment you appeared, so I guess... I was supposed to bring her back to you." 

           Anakin looked down at the little girl, appreciating her for the first time. She clutched the necklace in her tiny hands, as though even at such a young age, she completely understood what it was and what it meant. He pressed the blue light on his and the one in her fingers buzzed. She started giggling. "Thank you," Anakin said as the boy put Ashla into his arms. "Nyx, right?"

           "Yeah," he said. "Look, I'll be straight with you, I'm not a fan of Jedi. But Ahsoka was a really great friend and well... maybe you're not all so bad." He shuffled his feet. "I mean, with all your saving the galaxy and stuff."

           "We try. But we can't do it alone." And suddenly Anakin understood why the Jedi had failed to stop the war. It wasn't that beliefs held them short of victory, well maybe that was part of it. But rather, everyone had expected them to swoop in and fix their problems. They'd become a police; enforcers. And the cleanup crew. And what good did that do anyone? Even when the Republic was victorious, the worlds where the battles had been were left in ruins as the Jedi and their army moved to yet another world to put out yet another fire. 

           They couldn't stop the war, because the people had to help. Yet the people stayed inside or stayed out of it, while the Jedi fought for them. And that's exactly what the chancellor had wanted. He'd wanted the people, and the senate, to believe the Jedi would fix it all for them, something he'd known they couldn't do. And then eventually, he'd twist the people's views by telling them how badly the Jedi failed to protect them. And when they were no longer around to defend their actions, the people would have no choice but to follow him into a completely different future. 

           The chancellor had lied to him after all. He couldn't end the war either. And he didn't want to. Joining him would have made no difference whatsoever, rather it would only make him an accomplice to such a horrible outcome.

           He said goodbye to Nyx and carried Ashla into the temple garden where he knelt by the fountain to meditate. The temple was mostly deserted except for the younglings or those that were too old or no longer fought. He watched his daughter gurgle in his arms, feeling a sense of peace he'd never known before. 

           Ahsoka had named her Ashla... light. And in the middle of the most consuming darkness he'd ever known, that's exactly what she'd been. A light. "How old are you? A few months?" he whispered to her. "And yet you understand the force better than we do." She stared up at him unblinkingly with her big blue eyes. "You were right to be worried about me." 

           Ashla grinned at him with a toothless smile, and he felt his own lips spread. She was so effortlessly perfect. Maybe it wasn't an accident at all that she was born. Maybe the force had known that she could save him. The chosen one was supposed to bring balance to the force, wasn't that the prophecy? The chancellor had believed that meant he was supposed to end the Jedi and join the dark side. The Jedi had believed it meant he was supposed to destroy the Sith. But maybe it wasn't about him at all. Maybe it was about him bringing both darkness and light into this world. The darkness in himself, and the light in his daughter. 

           Light is borne of darkness and becomes the only thing the darkness fears. No wonder the chancellor had believed their child would ruin his plans. The dark side can't win as long as light exists. And light most certainly existed. He ran his finger across her cheek. It was glorious. 


End file.
